Witherless Rose
by Magus LaFlamme
Summary: A pet Isis narrates her adventures after she was freed from cruelty and granted a second chance to live life by a Big Golden Belled, female scholar. Chapter two now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A Ragnarok Online fanfiction by Magus LaFlamme**

_"Witherless Rose"_

_**Disclaimer: **Ragnarok Online and all of its contents are copyrighted by Gravity Corp. and Lee Myung-jin. I do not own them in any way.  
_

* * *

_I'll never forget the day when I first met her._

We first met when she saw me being treated roughly by my former master – a famous forger smith. I had to curse whoever created me – either he was too lazy to add more details or he was a lecherous pervert, just like my abuser. The smith only saw me as an object to satisfy his pleasure; he always looked at me with such lust in his eyes.

Never in my entire life did I feel so violated.

I slowly backed away in order to escape from his molests, crossing my arms over my chest – his favorite body part. My eyes were quivering in fright, as I pleaded silently to him – STOP.

"Ooh, you looked so radiant tonight, my pet," he slurred, his breath heavily reeking of alcohol, his arms outstretched in an attempt to grab me.

"Hiss…" was all I mustered to say. _Get away from me, you pervert! _I wanted to scream. Wanted to strip that annoying smirk off his face. But I was powerless.

The cold brick wall came in contact with my bare skin, seemingly putting a period to my fate: I was doomed. My arms were still crossed over my chest, shielding them from the abuser in front of me, as tears rolled down my cheeks. Closing my eyes tightly, I prayed to the gods above, and to my eternal master Osiris – to deliver me from my fate.

_Save me…_

* * *

"HALT." 

My master stopped advancing towards me and slowly turned around, swaying a little. He was severely drunk. "Wha..? Who the hell are you?"

The sound of high heels echoed throughout the dark Prontera alley, the dark figure of my savior slowly walking towards us. Bell chimes accompanied every step, just like the sound of Moonlight Flower's bell. The streetlight between the two shed enough light for us to recognize who she was.

A Golden-belled female scholar.

The chimes stopped, indicating that she stopped walking. I opened my eyes and first met her emerald green orbs, looking directly at my master. They were cold and calculating, as if they were assessing the smith's capabilities. It sent a chill down my spine.

"Feh…whaddya want, geek?" he sneered. The cold emerald orbs instantly blazed with anger. "You've got a problem or somethin'?"

"You were molesting that Isis," she said in a cold voice. "And she was pleading for you to stop."

"So?"

She clenched her fists. "You disgust me. Your attitude sharply contrasts the fine quality of the weapons you create. Treating a helpless creature with such lecherousness!"

The smith was taken aback as hot air circled around the scholar, playing with the elegant draperies on her arms. Fire in the shape of a ball formed in between her right palm, and it grew bigger and bigger every second. The scholar raised her hand in a throwing stance, eyes fixed onto the man in front of her. The scorching sounds of the flames masked the name of the spell.

"Fire Ball."

* * *

Serenity. 

I stood in shock and amazement, gaping at the female scholar who turned out to be my savior. The smoking body of the blacksmith rested against the wall beside me, his Bone Helm covering a huge part of his face. He was unconscious.

Silence.

My arms were still crossed on top of my chest, as I tried to calm the rapid beating of my heart. My eyes followed her movements when she walked towards me and stopped – about five steps away. She lifted her head, and I noticed that her previously cold eyes were replaced with warm ones.

"Are you unhurt?" she asked me.

I nodded.

Her lips smiled, and I started to feel calm. It was then that I noticed that she smelled sweet – a mixture of roses and strawberries. It was because of our closeness that I noticed how radiant she looked when she was smiling, probably because her eyes seemed to "smile" along with her lips.

"I'm glad you're alright," she told me, and I felt that it came from the heart. "You are free now. Get away from here - and try to start a new life."

I removed my arms slowly and they started to rest at my sides. I never remembered muttering a word of thanks – probably because I was still in shock and fear…all I did was watch her turn her back and walk away, out into the empty streets of Western Prontera.

The man who was once my master was still unconscious when I fled the city minutes later.

* * *

The next few days of my new life was spent exploring the fields surrounding the capital city of Midgard. I made sure to stay away from the adventurers who roamed them in search of power – mainly because I did not want to undergo the same cruelty from them again. The big trees that thrive throughout the fields and the shrubs that grew around them were enough to cover my physique while I watched men and women in brown whack tirelessly at those weak creatures, especially Porings. 

During those moments was the first time that I felt total freedom, where nobody had the authority over me, where I was my own master. It was also during those times that I felt a lot of insecurity. Humankind, as I learned from my former master, was a bunch of creatures who wouldn't hesitate to get rid of everything for their own sake. They wouldn't hesitate to get rid of me too, that was certain.

It seemed, during those moments, that my end was just an arm's length away.

* * *

"Wah! That Poring stole my carrot!" 

"Hurry, it's getting away!"

"It's heading toward the bushes! After it!"

"Bring back my carrot!"

* * *

Boing…boing…bump.. 

I was startled when something cold and soft collided against my elegant shining scales. I looked down and saw it was just a Poring, which made me raise an eyebrow. The pink blob was taken aback due to the force of the impact, and glared at the "obstacle" in his way.

Well, at least that's what I thought he was trying to do. Glare, right?

I blinked twice and observed that the somewhat annoyed expression of the Poring changed into a frightened one. The jelly-like structure of its body wiggled and shook – obviously it was scared of me. Hah. That's right. Tremble before me. I am the mighty Isis!

"Po…po…poring"

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked.

"…there you are! Now give me back my ca…AAAAAAHHHH!!"

_Thump._

"What's the matter, Linka? Why are you screaming?!"

"S-snake! A snake! A really HUGE snake!"

"Feh, just a weak snake and you're so worked up already?!"

"No, you don't understand! It's a HUGE snake! It's got arms and a head!"

_Rustle rustle…_

"You look pathetic, Linka! Get up! What are you pointing at?"

"**THAT!"**

* * *

The all-too familiar scent of fear made its way to my sense of smell. Just a few meters ahead of me sat a blonde, short-haired female novice, her index finger shakily pointed at my direction. Behind her was a scarlet-haired male novice, who looked just as shocked and scared as his companion was. 

"That's not a snake!" he exclaimed. "That's an ISIS!"

The female novice wailed loudly. "Mommy!"

The bushes rustled some more, this time from behind me, revealing a party of three – a hunter, a wizard, and a priest. Seeing them made my heart beat furiously inside my ribcage. I slithered a few yards away from them, only to earn more wailings from that annoying blonde girl.

"It's coming to get me!! It's coming to get me!!"

"Holy shit, an Isis!" the hunter exclaimed. "Buff me, I'm going for the kill!"

I panicked as he reached for an arrow from his quiver, while the wizard was starting to chant his spells. Behind me, the male novice was starting to pull his female companion away from me, possibly to find safety.

"Double Strafe !!"

"Jupitel….THUNDER !!"

_Osiris, help me !!_

* * *

_Chapter two is currently in the works. Until then..._

_Review please. _

_**- Magus LaFlamme -  
**_

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ragnarok Online fanfiction by Magus LaFlamme**

_"Witherless Rose"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ragnarok Online and all of its contents are copyrighted by Gravity Corp. and Lee Myung-jin. I do not own them in any way.

* * *

_**BAM!**_

The hunter's arrows connected with my flesh, and embedded themselves deep within my shoulder blade. And just as before I could howl out a cry of pain, the wizard's lightning spell knocked me back against the trunk of a tree, electrocuting me.

I heard their shout of victory, as my body plopped down on the mossy ground. Blood was gushing out of my wound, and my midsection ached like hell. My eyebrows knitted together, while a voice deep within my mind pondered: _is this the end of Isis?_

Feh. I don't really care. I've been abused my entire life. Jeered and violated by anonymous travelers while I was staying in the Pyramids. Molested and defiled by that lecherous blacksmith. Ignored by the rest of the world.

I guess I'm ready to depart now…to meet my king…_he's waiting for me…_

•**+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•**

_**Cling… Cling…**_

"She's getting up!" The wizard cried, as the priest clasped his hands in deep prayer. White light illuminated from above, and descended at the party. The hunter and the wizard smiled, obviously, they were grateful for what their partymate just did.

"Ah, Magnificat! Thanks a ton! Now I can finish her off!"

The two prepared themselves for another assault, eyes fixed onto the Isis who was staggering to get up.

"It's not escaping," said the priest, looking thoughtful. "It's like it wants to die already."

"Then we'll do the honors for her!" roared the hunter, as he stretched the string of his Gakkung, two arrows in hand.

_**Cling… Cling…**_

"Double Strafe !!"

"Jupitel…Thunder !!"

The arrows were released, and the ball of lightning was thrown.

My body was completely helpless in this situation. I could do nothing but just stand tall and anticipate the final blows.

Finally, I closed my eyes and waited…

•**+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•**

_Isis_…

That voice…I'm sure I have heard that voice before…an angel…the Valkyries?

_Open your eyes, Isis._

I did what I was told. Thick mist immediately caught my attention, so thick that I could not see my surroundings. Is this what the afterlife looked like?

But wait…the arrows, the lightning ball…I haven't felt them…which means…

"You're still alive."

What?

A shadowy figure slowly came into view, a figure I never expected to see again…

•**+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•**

"What the hell just happened?!" exclaimed the hunter, when the Isis suddenly disappeared in front of them. "Where did this fog came from?!"

The wizard's amber eyes narrowed, scanning the surroundings. He was very familiar with the fog. "Blinding Mist."

"What?!"

The arcane wielder clenched his fist. "A Scholar-only skill."

"So you were saying that there's a scholar nearby?" the priest asked, scanning the surroundings as well. "But where is it?"

"That's the feature of the skill. You can't see him nor hit him," he replied coolly.

The hunter stomped his foot. "Damn! And I was sooo close to killing her!"

The mist slowly dissipated, revealing a female scholar holding a Staff of Soul and the still-wounded Isis. Her emerald eyes were calm as she assessed who she was up against.

"She must be the one responsible," said the wizard, lightning crackling out of his right palm.

"You!" The hunter pointed a finger at the scholar, extremely pissed. "Why did you do that?!"

It took only a second for her to respond. She smiled at the three, one that resembled a sneer. "Because this Isis is mine."

•**+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•**

I was perplexed. What did she just said? What does she mean by that?

"Lady, I don't care if she's yours, but I found her before you did today, and she's MY kill!"

We were surprised when she gave a chuckle. "I'm afraid you misunderstood my point, Mr. Hunter." She jerked her thumb towards me. "This Isis is my pet. That's why I told you that she's mine."

What was she doing? I could only watch at the two parties in wonder and slight amusement.

"And what you did to _my pet_ - " I cringed at the last two words. They brought back painful memories.

"…was totally wrong."

Silence.

…

"Screw you!" was the last two words the hunter gave before he took two more arrows and aimed. Sensing what he was about to do, the scholar raised her right arm, and quickly snapped it outwards while muttering the name of the attack:

"Soul Burn."

The former gave a shriek when the spell took effect. He was thrown a few feet away from the force of the magic, sending him down on his knees. He was gasping for air as he clutched the front of his shirt, and looked up to give the scholar a nasty glare. "Y-you…"

"Gyaaahh!!"

The wizard, pissed off, threw another Jupitel Thunder towards our direction, but they became futile when they were – absorbed – into the scholar's outstretched staff.

"Wha - Magic Rod!" he cried, surprised. "How dare you..!"

"Enough." came the stern tone of the priest, who was half-kneeling beside the fallen hunter. He looked at the wizard. "We have to withdraw from this battle. Our friend is seriously hurt…we must take him to the Sanctuary."

He spun around abruptly. "But we can't let this woman -!"

"I know. Honestly, I wanted to punish her for what she did as well." He gave the scholar a dirty look. "But we must think of our friend's welfare first."

The female scholar just stood there, unaffected by his glare.

The priest dug into his pockets and withdrew a shiny blue rock. "To the Sanctuary," he said, before dropping it on the ground. In a flash, a warp portal appeared before them, and the wizard stepped inside, carrying the unconscious hunter. The cleric gave one last look at the scholar before stepping in – and they were gone.

•**+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•**

Tranquility came back to the place after they left, as the gentle afternoon breeze brushed against my limp body.

This was the second time she saved my life.

"They almost got you back there," said the woman who was now looking up at me. Her eyes fell on the arrow that's still embedded in my shoulder blade and winced. Without hesitation, she placed her hands around the long stick.

I hissed angrily at her.

"Stop giving me that look," she coolly remarked, giving me a look. "I'm going to pull these arrows out or else they'll rust inside you. Now if you don't want to die, relax and I'll take care of the rest."

She quickly pulled the arrows out. Pain registered in my brain a few seconds later, and I shut my eyes tight, trying to ease it.

The scholar then opened a bottle containing white liquid and motioned for me to bend down. "The white potion will ease the pain and close the wound in no time," she told me while slowly pouring its contents. I watched her cautiously as she tended to my wounds, studying the details of her appearance. The golden bells on the sides of her head complimented the ponytails in front of her ears. They also blended well with the scholar uniform, giving her an elegant and classy appearance.

"All done," she said, after she healed the wound on my belly. "Next time, be careful. I might not be around to save you anymore."

She walked away and reached for the staff that was rested on a nearby tree. The chime of her bell accessory gave a soft **_Cling _**when she turned her head to face me.

"Farewell. Take care of yourself."

And she walked towards the bushes before disappearing from my sight. I slowly stood up and looked at the path she took, failing to notice the scar on my shoulder…

•**+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•**

It was already dark when I came out of the forest, and I cautiously looked around for any signs of danger. I mentally muttered a silent prayer of thanks, and took all the time I needed to appreciate the serenity around me. I never had the chance to do so when I was still under that blacksmith's "care".

_I've always wondered what the stars looked like, _I said to myself, looking up at the gems of the sky. I first heard about "stars" back at the Pyramids, from the occasional clusters of Isis who gossiped while it was safe. They said they were beautiful, like "diamonds that were glued to the endless, dark blue ceiling, shining and showing their radiance to everyone who looked at them."

I spent the past few years of my life wallowing in sorrow and uncertainty, that I never took the time to observe the things around me.

That lecherous blacksmith always kept me in his room, where the windows were shut tight. I lived the most of my life inside the four walls of his bedroom...when I met the female scholar that fateful night was the first time he took me out – only to be nearly harassed because of his drunkenness.

She fought for my freedom – and gave me a chance to catch up on the things that I missed with those words…

"_You are free now. Get away from here - and try to start a new life."_

The corner of my lips twitched into a smile.

* * *

_Cliffhanger, isn't it? Chapter three will be out soon. _

_Until then,_

_**- Magus LaFlamme - **_


End file.
